robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Pann Co. Quadbot
Pann Co. Quad-pedal Robotic Guards (Shortened Quadbots '''or '''Quads), are hulking, walking tanks produced by Pann Co. Robotics. They are formidable in strength and firepower, and have basic Artificial Intelligence on request of Pancakei. Heavily armored and gyro-stabilized, they are able to take heavy hits without impeding pursuit. Variations The Quadbots come in three main variations. * Unarmed (Most common, cheaper, less armor) * Armed (Less common, heavy armor, and armed) * Kamikaze (Very rare, Red, very little tech, armored explosive) Hardware Movement The Quadbots use a Quad-Pedal walking apparatus. Each leg is capable of supporting over 3 Tons, able to support its own weight and more cargo. Each leg has two standard joints, and one gyroscopic joint, connecting it to the core. The 'feet' are capable of anchoring into the ground. Each leg has two rigid supports, and two dynamic supports. If one leg is completely compromised, the remains of the leg is ejected, and the Quadbot will reposition for stability. Each Quad also has a rotation plate under their cores, allowing core rotation without use of leg apparatus. Technology The Quadbots come with a basic AI, capable of identifying faces and bodies with local, intergalactic and Pann Co. databases. They are capable of speech, but only with processed lines. They are capable of detecting and differentiating corruption, and will target aggressive corruption. Armed Quads have advanced battle tactics installed, and all Quads can be controlled by remote, and a master remote held by certain characters. Each Quad has anti-hacking firewalls that can stand up to most hackers except elites. In the case of hack attack, the Quad will deactivate if it is close to being taken over, disconnecting its battery, preventing them from falling into wrong hands. Armaments Unarmed Quads have limited weaponry, relying on their size and weight to attack. Unarmed do have the capability to taze opponents via wires running through their armor. Armed Quads have much more armor, and less exposed machinery, as well as more weaponry. Kamikaze Quads are unarmed, but have the most armor out of the three, and are loaded with extremely high power explosives. Trivia * Quadbots are based heavily off of Blast Bots from the Jak and Daxter series. * Quads are notoriously tough for RP characters to beat, winning most fights. The reasoning behind this is that in most of those fights people try to use melee weapons against a literal walking tank. * Defective Quads, while never seen, have much more advanced AI, to the brink of sentience. * The main reason Quads were introduced is that Pancakei would have an excuse to draw robots. * Like NeoGuards, Quads have manners to civilians and friendlies, and know the chivalric code. * The Quad Project was started approximately two years pre-release by Wafflei, when she was 18. 'Important Notes' *This content is restricted, meaning that the use of this content (as well their current concepts) are forbidden to be used without consent of the author. Category:Technology